MuvLuv What if Shirogane short story
by Alivenz Hlf
Summary: Fanmade Extra chapter, i do not own anything. (lots of editing)
1. The tree over the hills

**_(Edited)_**

**_(The Tree over the hills that overlooks Hiiragi Town)_**

An average tall man with brown hair reaching down to his shoulder Stood and held his hand next to a tree….slowly recalling some memories as he gazed upon the dark blue sky.

"Heh I'm surprised this tree is still here."

How long has it been the last time i visited here...days...months...years?

"it's funny, don't you think?"

Not far from this spot, Akane voice was calling out to him. "Oh…..isn't that Shirogane?" Takeru turns around, and sees some of the Valkyries comes this way. "It is him, what a coincidence." Kashiwagi waved her hand lightly in the air as she made a small smile. The other was Kazama Touko, Isumi Michiru, Hayase Mitsuki, Suzumuya Haruka, Tsukiji tae,Takahara, Asakura and Munakata Misae.

Then I notice Kazama was holding a violin case. "I see. You're going to play violin?"

Kazama was slightly surprised. "Ah….Yes, I was going to play a bit today" Hayase Suddenly popped right in front of me. "She's really good, how about you join us?" I have not heard Kazama Violin play yet, but I have a slightly faint memory about it.

"If you guys don't mind, sure…." Kazama was staring with a puzzled expression. "….have you played Violin Before?" If I recall some memory, I guess did learn to play some instrument.

"I think I played one before." Everyone was surprised and had this curious expression on their face. "Really…Then if you don't mind, do you want to play Violin after her?" Munakata challenged me with sore tone, (…I do not have a Violin though.) Yet Kazama had this extremely joyful expression on her face when she heard me. "Don't worry, I let you borrow mine one." (…..All right I take upon your offer.)

I sat myself comfort nearby, as I watched Kazama getting ready. While everyone else relaxed on the ground together. As soon her bow touched the violin string, the song begins.

…

Everyone was calm and silently listening to her. She was really good as Hayase said. After few minutes...hours...she gave her violin to me. "Here…I look forward it..Shirogane."

All their eyes were now on me. I hope they do not have high expectation from me, but for now, I just believe in my memory. As soon, the bow reached the strings, suddenly both of my hands just moved on its own. As if, they developed a mind of their own.

…

However, most of all, the song I am playing right now. Is something I heard from my original world? I think I can remember the name of it.

_Viva La Vida…. (David Garret Violin Live the life)(Coldplay original song)_

_The sound Echoed though the field, houses, bases, underground as if magic wasn't enough to describe it._

**…Kouzuki Yuuko...Paul Radhabinod...Piatif...Marimo…Yuuya...Stella...Cryska…Inia sestina…Tarisa...Valerio and his sister...Takamura Yui...Vincent…ibrahim...Leon…Sharon...Guylos…Keith…Tsyukomi...Yuzuka...Hibiki...more and more people came as they heard the sound of the violin.**

**And at last…Meiya…Sumika...Yuuhi...Chizuru...Ayamine...Tamase…Yoroi…all their eye...(Smile)  
><strong>

**Before I knew it, the song went on for hours…I was so focused on the song that I forgot everything around me. I just thought it would be wonderful if every day were like this. That was my dream and my goal. **

**The BETA was gone from earth and the war has stopped for now. We could finally start living again…but it was not over yet…**


	2. The Changed Day of Invasion of Niigata

Leftover Story.

The changed invasion day of Niigata

(Niigata)(November.11)

The Beta attacks on Niigata were fought in combat with 12th division. They fought bravely and held against a brigade beta. But the fight didn't go so well, their number were too much for 12th division as they had to slowly retreat their position

By 07:10 the 12th Division failed to secure victory and suffered.

Reinforcements from the 14th Division were late, and by 07:29 the BETA had pushed into the mainland, contacts with them were lost soon after as the BETA had dispersed into the lands and were fought by Special task force.

12 Type-94 Shiranui, main tactical fighter of the Yokohama base U.N. Special task force best known as Valkyries squadron tasked with special mission directly by Kouzuki Yuuko.

With the knowledge of the attack, Kouzuki Yuuko deployed the Special task force.

"This is Valkyries-1 a Beta platoon in visual range in few seconds." The red Waves of agile six legged monster the colour of dried blood the tank-class, with very few Grappler, warrior class.

"All units, fire at will! Do only target the tank class. Leave the other strain for B platoon to handle!"

The overwhelming hail of fire that followed swiftly eliminated the tank class, leaving behind the smaller strain for easy prey.

But upon the blue skies a glimpse of laser was instantly fired. a slightly bit of silence as they watched the fired shot from laser class.

"Captain I have pinpointed the location of the fired laser class. And there seems another beta group consisting tank and grappler class is coming toward this direction."

The whole Squad was terrified by sight of it, but luckly there weren't any Destroyer class to deal with.

"This is Valkyries-1 to B platoon. Create a diversion, while we handle the laser class!"

"Roger. Alright B platoons. We're going to be cut off from main force now!"

All four machines of the B platoon was storm vanguard of the squadron, it was their role to keep the enemy out of range of the other, equipped with their multipurpose assault shield in the left hand, an assault rifle in the right.

The BETAs slowly came closer as they prepped themself ready against a wave of monster.

"All units free fire! Aim at the group in front!"

At 1st lt. Hayase command, all four of them opened fire.

The fire rate of their assault rifle filled their enemy with uranium bullets, as they kept moving toward them like a wave of tsunami.

"Good, we got their attention. Fire and retreat!"

All four of them were perfectly synchronized, turned their jump unit forward and gave a short boost, quickly putting some distance between them and the beta in front, Continuing to fire while giving boost.

With great satisfaction, Hayase sprayed the enemy with volleys of 36-mm shells, turning the grappler and tank class into mincemeat.

That their diversion was success quickly became evident as the wave of incoming beta only grew.

"The diversion was a successful, C and A platoon charge!"

[{Roger}]

The eight type-94 Shiranui of Valkyries squadrons were finding their way through laser class. But several groups of laser class units were surrounded by a small sizeable force of fortress and tank class. To reach their target they would have to eliminate those first.

C and A platoon suddenly felt a vibration. With these numbers of beta it was no surprising that human felt unusual vibration first.

Moments later a graph appeared on her retinal display showing abnormal vibrations, followed by a shrill warning buzzer.

"Captain! Multiple enemy signatures to the rear of B platoon! Consist of destroyer and grappler class they are on the course for B platoon!"

Captain Isumi growled, grittering her teeth. The appearance of new beta group left a mixed feeling of dreads and bitterness within Michiru.

"Everyone abandon the mission. Our goal right now is to get rid of laser class quickly!"

The B platoon was surrounded from all side, standing against a rush of destroyer, grappler class one from the rear and another grappler and tank class from the front.

With the laser class still alive, they wouldn't be able to escape with a simple boost jump. Perhaps the only option remaining to them would be to fight until C and A platoon had dealt with the laser class.

"Listen up everyone! Use the 120mm gun to stop destroyer-class. We need to buy as much time until the laser class is destroyed if we want to survive."

This was the first time Hayase ever seen beta using strategic movement. Instead of charging at opposing force straight on, the beta chose to engage evasive tactics and diversionary movements.

Four assault guns spat orange flame, and their shells landed in the middle of the advancing BETA.

As several 120mm hits exploded their targets, the surviving destroyer's class didn't even pause, and rushed on, scattering bits of gore, but the second and third hits exploded legs, sending them off balance, and one after another they tumbled.

They finally managed to stop their violent rush. But it was clearly a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed.

On the field littered with corpse of their monstrous brethren, they kept advancing from the front and behind them.

Hundreds of agile six legged tank class with their powerful jaws.

Massive shapes of grapplers, with their terrible weapon arm. A single assault cannon was no longer effective stopping them, as they unsheathed the blade and closed the distance with series of slashes, the beta was cleaved within in a moments.

With a sudden scream from her communication, two of her subordinates were being torn apart by Tank class.

In the next instant, powerful jaws closed on their neck.

No….no!

The pilots lose her control as her death closed in…the fear of death…

Hayase reacted almost instinctively, firing her jump boosters. A split second later the beta was swept, leaving the Pilot alive in a state of shock.

"This is Valkyries-1 to B platoon. All laser class has been eliminated. Quickly withdraw B platoon!"

Now that the laser class were no longer a threat, simply flying away was a safe option. Yet the survivor were only filled an insane despair, even if the laser class were gone, their TSF was broken and unable to move, leaving the B platoon with only two intact TSF who could escape from beta, the only reason they being alive until now was because they were still fighting.

They were expected to be abandoned by them any time now. But then she heard it, the incredible loud roaring force of a jet engine. It was a single glimpse of hope.

As she desperately looked around, hoped it was reinforcement …and a second later, she saw them. Two modified looking Shiranui moving in an incredible boost of speed as they slaughtered the beta.


	3. Chapter 3 Extra schwarzesmarke

I do not own anything

Extra chapter Shirogane Takeru in schwarzesmarke

The cold air of the winter and white snow covered in reddish crimson blood. This world filled with death and destruction…and here I am, hidden far away from the beta and defense line. Alone and lonely I said, as I picked up a white mask buried in bloody snow. A similar design from an anime of my original world, which cover mostly only the eyes. The shape of the mask fit perfectly to my head…as it boosted my sense of comfort. "A new world and a new identity." Another me would appear soon in this world, as I was born in 1984.

…

…

_**January 10**__**th**__**, 1983**_

_**German Democratic Republic**_

_**Outskirt of Cottbus, 6km west of the Neisse River.**_

_**Fort spremberg.**_

_**Oberleutnant Claudia Quirnheim point of view**_

The Germany had become the frontline of defence for the whole Europe, it was cold winter season, and the blizzard was clouding their field of view with cold white snow and fog in the distance.

The land before Claudia's eye was drenched in the blood of the countless fallen fellow comrades and aliens.

It was the consequence of the war with the beta, Her whole regiment of mechanized infantry was greatly reduced to less than fifty men.

While all of those who volunteered to join the army today, were assigned with easy task, carrying ammunition, tending wounded soldier and food.

Even though the situation looked very grim for the commander, her mechanised infantry couldn't handle a another wave of beta herd with this amount of soldier, and with all the communication cut off, she had to make the call.

Stay and fight or retreating to secondary defence line, "but if we do leave our position without order from HQ, we could get court martialed." without making any decision the beta had appeared before them, retreating were no longer a viable option with beta chasing behind them.

all of them knowing that there were nowhere to retreat.

"Here they come again…"a beta herd consisting of tank and grappler class marching toward our position from half kilometer away, as my fellow comrade trembled in cold and fear in the trenches.

…

...

Few minutes later, Claudia were lying on the ground as she were swept by incredible force by tank class, coughing blood and broken ribs, no one could help, her comrade were fighting their own opponent…and dying, smashed, eviscerated, beheaded and torn apart. Just like her very hope shattered by the eight MIG-21s main tactical fighter of NVA, as they disappeared into the blizzard, unmoved by the tragic below…

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, "How…why…why" A desperate cry came from her throat. "why aren't you helping us? Why!" was the only thought that raced in her mind, as the Tank class grabbed her body, slowly reaching to its teeth…

In the next instant, blood, gore covered her body…"I-am…eaten?"

the beta who was ready to have snacks of Claudia were blasted to bits, as her body fell to the ground, while the arms of the tank class took most of the impact from the fall.

"Cough…Cough…I'm….still alive." Slowly lifting her head, trying to look for her rescuer. an unrecognized tactical surface fighter dyed in white, appeared from the foggy blizzard.

"Reinforcement…Really came…" Her tears did not stop flowing down from the sight.

"…the fighter was bearing the emblem of RLF, Refugee Liberation front!"

A whole platoon Tactical fighter descended down, as they immediately opened fired and a hail of bullets drowned the beta in their advancement.

"Re…Reinforcement is here! Stay alive Everyone!" Claudia fellow former student cried out the good news.

Truck had arrived as soon the fighter had retaken the defence line with civilian carrying gun and medical kit,

"Go Go, we need to carry the injured people to the truck, quick! Who knows when the beta will attack again!" before Claudia were carried away, her attention were taken by a similar Fighter, It had more weapon equipped on its back the other.

"This is Blitz-1 commander of RLF, setup Supply container in these coordination, we be defending, until we get everyone outta here..."

"YES SIR!"

(will be edited in future)


End file.
